


Can't Sleep

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun's girlfriend (reader) arrives in the middle of the night after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

As you stand outside of your boyfriend’s apartment, you check your phone for the time; it’s 1:00 am. You lift a hand up to knock and remember the conversation you and Jonghyun had while you were on a date two nights ago. You’ve known about his insomnia since you first started dating, and you decided to tell him that you never sleep much yourself because of constant nightmares.

“Well, next time you can’t sleep, just come to my house!” He offered with enthusiasm. 

“I will!” You joked, knowing you wouldn’t be appearing at his front door in the middle of the night anytime soon, or ever for that matter. Yet here you are, doing exactly that. ‘He has to be awake, right? He’s always awake,’ you think as you lightly knock on his door. There’s no answer. You lean forward to press your ear against the door, hoping to hear noise indicating he’s awake. You hear nothing except the thumping of your heart, still a bit frazzled from your nightmare. You finally pull your phone from your pocket and decide to text him.

To: Jjongie <3  
Hey, you up??

That’s simple enough. He wouldn’t even know you’re standing at his door. Your phone buzzes.

From: Jjongie <3  
Of course! :P

Thank goodness. Now how can you say this?

To: Jjongie <3  
Funny thing, I’m kinda at your door… think you could let me in? :) 

Suddenly you hear footsteps frantically coming your way from inside the apartment. The door swings open, and there stands Jonghyun: Your handsome, loving, sweet boyfriend. He squints at you from behind his thick- rimmed glasses and runs a hand through his platinum blond hair, which is slightly disheveled from lying in bed.

“Y/N?” He questions.

You open your mouth to recite the speech you prepared about having a rough night and just wanting to see him, when you feel that lump in your throat. You close your mouth quickly, look away, and think to yourself, ‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…’ until the lump is gone. You glance back up at Jonghyun’s questioning eyes.

“Jjong-” You can’t hold it together anymore, and you break down into tears. Your slight crying turns into intense sobbing as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you inside the apartment.

“Y/N, come here,” he coaxes you into his room gently. “Do you want lie down? I bet you’re tired.” You nod, unable to create words at the moment. He lays you down on the bed and pulls the covers over you. “Do you want me to lay with you?” He asks.

“Please…” You respond quietly, hoping he hears you.

He joins you under the comforter and once again wraps his muscular arms around you, bringing you extreme comfort. You attempt to bring your crying to a halt by taking slow, deep breaths. 

After a few moments crying in Jonghyun’s arms, he lovingly asks, “Hey, would it make you feel better if I sang something? I know how much you like that.” You can’t speak without turning yourself back into a sobbing mess, so you just nod again. “So what song should I sing? Oh wait, I already know!” He lightly chuckles, and you realize just how many times you’ve asked him to sing for you, always requesting the same song. He takes a deep breath before smoothly vocalizing, “Hello Hello, Nareumdaero yonggil naessoyo. Hello Hello, Jashi yaegi hallaeyo…”

As his voice lulls you to sleep, he runs his thumb back and forth across your cheek to soothe you more, until you allow sleep to overtake you completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up with a light pounding in your head, most likely from all the crying the night before. The sun is brightly shining in the window, and you glance at the clock next to the bed; it’s 8:00 am. You decide to get up and find something to eat before your stomach starts eating itself from the inside. Jonghyun still has his hold on you, but you are able to wiggle out of it without waking him. 

You enter into the kitchen in search for something edible. You find a loaf of bread, which you realize will have to since there is nothing else. You grab two slices, toss them into the toaster, and wait patiently at the kitchen table. You allow your mind to wander freely, as you’re still too sleepy to think actual thoughts. You’re lost in your own world, when a weight on your shoulder snaps you out of it. Jonghyun rests his chin on you and kisses your cheek four or five times before you push him off.

“Jjong, stop!” You squeal as you shove him. Unfortunately for you, Jonghyun sees this as a challenge. He lunges at you, tangling you in his arms so you can’t move, and begins relentlessly kissing your face as many times as he wants. You try to wiggle free just to give up soon after. 

He finally releases you and exclaims, “Good morning!”

You roll your eyes, but you can’t keep your lips from smiling at your boyfriend. “Good morning, Jong.”

“Whatcha making?” He asks as he chooses the seat next to you.

“Toast. I couldn’t find anything else.”

“Sorry, I haven’t been to the grocery store lately.”

“It’s fine.” 

Your toast is done now, so you give one piece to him and keep one for yourself. The two of you munch on your toast for a few minutes, before Jonghyun finally speaks up.

“Are you feeling better?” He asks casually. 

“What do you mean? Oh, y-yeah I am thanks…” Embarrassment rushes through you as you recall last night’s events: showing up in the middle of the night, sobbing in your   
boyfriend’s arms, crying yourself to sleep as he serenades you.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, really.”

“Thanks.” Well, if there was anyone you were okay with seeing you in that state, it was Jong, and you know he doesn’t mind that you showed up out of nowhere, so that makes you feel a bit better about the whole situation.

“So…” He begins hesitantly, “what was it about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Huh?”

“The nightmare you had. What was it about?”

“Oh, uh… you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, um… you… left me. Y-you said you didn’t care about me-” Your voice cracks and the lump forms back in your throat. Jonghyun immediately stops you, picking you up by the waist and placing you in his lap.

“Hey, hey, please don’t cry anymore, okay?” You nod weakly as a few tears escape your eyes. He rests his hand on the side of your neck and wipes away the tears before stroking your cheek with his thumb. “We don’t have to talk about it now, or EVER actually. It was just a dumb dream.” Those words are music to your ears right now. You meet his gaze, witnessing the genuine love and warmth in his dark brown eyes, then gradually lean forward until your lips meet his in an affectionate kiss. When the two of you part, lips still lightly touching, he whispers, “I’m here, and I promise I won’t leave you.”


End file.
